


This Is The Man I Plan To Entangle

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeuristic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: The cloak was definitely caressing Peter's ankle.
Relationships: Cloak of Levitation/Peter Parker, minor Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	This Is The Man I Plan To Entangle

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely set after an alternate Infinity War where Peter makes it back to Earth alive.

"Um, Mister Strange, is it meant to be doing that?"

The cloak was definitely caressing Peter's ankle. The non-injured one, which was nice, but Peter didn't want to think about how the cloak knew which ankle hurt and which didn't. It didn't even have eyes, or any visible organs at all. In fact it really didn't make a lot of biological sense full stop.

"It's magic," Mr Strange said curtly from the other side of the room. "It does what it likes."

The cloak started to move up from Peter's ankle to his calf where it gave a very definite squeeze.

"Right," Peter said quietly. He was being hit on by a magic cloak. Or worse, it was sizing him up to eat him. "Mister -"

Mr Strange slammed down his book on the desk loudly, a small cloud of dust spilling out from the pages.

"Do I call you 'Annoying Spider Creature'?"

"Well, no," Peter said. The cloak was now delicately tracing the underside of his left thigh. It kind of tickled. "But this isn't just me seeing all of this, right?"

He could really do with it not being a hallucination.

Mr - no wait, _Dr_ Strange muttered something in a language Peter didn't understand and then went back to studying his book.

"Um, hello?" Peter said, his voice going a little squeaky as the cloak brushed one of its corners even further up his leg. It actually felt kind of pleasant but he was pretty sure it wasn't part of his recovery plan.

Dr Strange turned back to him with a sigh.

"What part of 'magic cape' did you not understand? It's curious, it's whimsical. However it is also not stupid. If you don't want it to touch you, simply ask it to stop."

Peter nodded a little frantically. That was probably a good thing for him to do before his body got any more onboard with the situation and made things embarrassing.

"Hey, um, Mister Cape -"

"Oh good god," said Dr Strange. "Is this what socialising with Tony Stark does to you?"

" _Mrs_ Cape?" Peter tried instead.

"Just stop. Please. For both our sakes."

Peter stopped, deliberately closing his mouth so nothing else could accidentally come out. Which just left him to watch as the cape drifted silently closer to him, just close enough to reach out and touch his face with a different corner of its hem.

Peter bit his lip to stop another awkward 'um' slipping out his mouth. It was fine. He just needed to say stop and then it would, right? He was very capable of doing that.

"Hi there," he started tentatively, speaking quieter than normal so he didn't aggravate Dr Strange anymore. "I'm Peter."

He was pretty sure that somewhere in the background Dr Strange groaned at that, but the noise was lost in the soft flutter of fabric as the cloak swayed genially.

It was like it was fluffing itself up, almost like it wanted to show itself off to Peter.

"You're a very nice cape," Peter whispered, low so Dr Strange couldn't hear him.

The cloak rippled in pleasure and then lowered in the air until a full fold of its fabric was laid over Peter's thighs.

"Um," Peter said as the fabric fluttered against his legs. He was only wearing his new undersuit and it was kind of thin. The material felt a bit like stretchy silk. It was great for for flipping around in because it had a lot of give and stretched with him. It was also apparently great at transferring the sensation of a cloak's light touch.

"We should really - "

 _\- stop_ , he thought. But for some reason the word didn't want to come out of his mouth.

Maybe it was okay to let it explore a little bit. It was probably just being friendly. Probably this was just how magic capes said hi, by touching.

It was fine. Therefore it was also fine to put his hands behind his back on the floor and lean back a little. Just so the cloak could see that he was okay with it saying hi. Yeah, totally fine.

"Oh," he gasped, a moment later, when the cloak sunk down further, draping even more of itself over him.

It was - yeah, it was definitely draped over his crotch now. And it was heavy all of a sudden too, like it had been holding back before but now it was giving him the full weight of itself.

"Oh my god," Peter said, as the velvety warmness draped over him started to move.

He was really meant to be saying no, he was. Dr Strange was just over there and there was no way it was okay for him to just -

His thoughts dropped off as the cloak rippled lazily and then very clearly rubbed him right over his cock.

"What," Peter said faintly. There was definitely a situation going on in his pants now. Like, a slightly embarrassing situation in his pants. And also? He was getting a hand job from a cape.

"Okay, maybe it's time for us to - oh, oh god."

It wasn't stopping and it was like there was nothing inbetween him and the cloak at all. He didn't wear anything beneath the undersuit so when the cape lowered itself further, draping itself over Peter's chest as well, it was like the touch of ten different incredibly soft hands.

Soft velvetyness rubbed against his chest and then seemed to zone in on his nipples, caressing them until they started to go tight and hard. Then firm folds of fabric formed either side of his cock and squeezed him through the undersuit.

"Oh." He couldn't stop himself gasping as the firm grip began to move.

The collar of the cloak started brushing against the side of his face, like a cat rubbing itself against him. At the same time, the cloak pinched at his nipples, sending hot strikes of pleasure and pain through Peter's body.

"What," Peter said dizzily, letting his hips buck up. 

It was both impossibly soft and impossibly strong, like being wrapped up in the highest thread count sheets he'd ever felt. The way it was draped over his whole front, undulating all the time, was almost like being held down.

"I need -"

Everything.

Like it could tell what he was thinking, the cloak snapped erect and then first one corner and then the other wrapped around his back, tucking him entirely within the the cape's grasp.

Peter shuddered as it squeezed him gently, lifting him off the ground and rendering him helpless to do anything but let it take his weight as it kept stroking his cock.

He tried to swallow but his throat was so heavy and thick with saliva, it didn't want to work.

Please don't stop, he thought. It didn't even matter that across the room Dr Strange would be able to see it all, that he could probably see Peter's cock sticking straight up even through the thick folds of the cloak. It didn't even matter that noises were coming out of Peter's mouth now, noises he couldn't control, noises that sounded a bit like him crying out and begging for more.

With effort he turned his head sideways, looking over towards the other side of the room.

Dr Strange was lost in his book, his fingers steepled under his chin. Like nothing was happening, like Peter wasn't just a few metres away, getting stroked all over by his cape.

Peter choked and Dr Strange looked up.

When Peter didn't look away, Dr Strange cocked an eyebrow and then he very obviously let his gaze trail down Peter's whole body, like he was observing a mildly interesting science experiment. When he paused to stare at Peter's cock, wrapped up in the tight folds of cloth, something fiery and hot came to life in Peter's stomach.

His cock twitched and all the electric feelings from each corner of his body shot down to concentrate there, like he was connected to a live wire.

"Please," he said, not even sure what he was asking for, but unable to look away.

Dr Strange's mouth lifted in one corner, just a tiny bit.

"What do you want me to do exactly, Mr Parker?" he said. "Have you stumbled out of your depth? Do you need rescuing?"

Peter felt himself colour and shook his head weakly. Dr Strange's voice had only made things worse, wrapping around him like an additional layer of heat and making his body ache even more.

The cloak chose that moment to squeeze his cock tighter, as if it understood Peter's admission that he didn't want rescuing and approved. The pressure was so intense and the warmth of it so close to human that Peter almost lost it then and there.

"I need -" Peter said, the words stumbling from his mouth before he could even finish thinking them. What did he need?

Touch. He wanted someone to touch him. He wanted someone to peel the sweaty undersuit off him, pin him down on a bed the way the cloak had him pinned and then -

He wanted Dr Strange to touch him all over, taking his time with it, teasing him when he shivered and moaned. Then he wanted Dr Strange to turn him over and make him hold onto the top of the bed, then touch him again on his other side and - 

Oh.

The image of Dr Strange's hovering over his strung out body flashed to the front of Peter's brain. Then Dr Strange getting the cloak to hold him down while he teased Peter with magic all over his body, tracing patterns just above his skin -

He came and came, the shivers seeming to last forever, wrapped in the tight embrace of the cloak. He was staining his undersuit but he couldn't seem to make himself care. Even when he was limp and finally finished, the only thing that seemed to matter was the cloak gently wiping sweat off his brow and a soft chuckle from Dr Strange as he was set carefully back on the floor.


End file.
